A New Rap
by AngelDreamer
Summary: Goku and Krillin get a new job!
1. Default Chapter

The New Rapper....................  
  
Authors Note: I decided to write about Krillin, him and Goku need a job! This is only the first chapter! But a character from my other story is added in. Tenor, read the other fic (The story of Serena) to find out more about him.  
  
"You guys are so lazy! Go get a job!" Chichi shouted. She was in the kitchen scolding Goku and Krillin. She was cooking dinner for the two as they came inside, bored!  
  
"But Chichi," Goku sighed.   
  
"No buts!" Chichi shouted. He trudged outside with Krillin at his heals. Goku flopped down in the grass.   
  
"Man! Where are we gonna get a job!?" Goku whined. Krillin sighed.  
  
"Hey! Lets look in the newspaper!" Krillin suggested. Goku got up and ran to get the paper. He came back, and tossed it to Krillin.   
  
"Hm...Mail clerk...Police Officer...Lab assistant...Rapper...RAPPER!?! Lets do that!" Krillin said standing up.  
  
"There's an address here too!" Krillin said reading the paper. He took of towards the city.  
  
"Hey, this'll be fun!" Goku smiled. Krillin landed at a small building.   
  
"Hello, we're applying for this add in the newspaper," Krillin said to the man at the front desk.   
  
"Hm, you look like you might do!" The man said.  
"I'm Greg," He greeted shaking their hands. Greg had short brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black suit with a red tie.  
  
"The first thing you guys need is an attitude, and to talk like a rapper," Greg instructed.  
  
"You mean like 'sup dawg!'?" Goku asked.  
"Yes, I think you've got it!" Greg grinned. Then he looked at their clothes.  
"Now you guys need new clothes," Greg said pointing to the mall across the street. Goku and Krillin ran over to it. Greg slowly followed.   
  
"Ok, try these on," Greg said handing Goku a pair of size XXXXXXXXL  
  
"WHOA!" Goku shouted from the dressing room. Goku walked out with the pants so baggy he tripped over them.   
  
"They'll do!" Greg nodded. Then he placed a hat backwards on Krillin's head. He gave Krillin baggy black pants, and a red shirt that said "Sup?" on the front. Krillin put it on, and then Greg placed gold chains on his neck. Goku was wearing a black shirt with lips on it. He gave Goku some silver chains and rings. Krillin shook his head. "NO rings! Wait...how much will we get paid?" Krillin asked. Then Vegeta walked up to them.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked.  
  
"Yo! Vman, Big V!!! Whats fryin in you skillet dawg?" Goku asked. He twisted his hands around like a rapper. Vegeta frowned.  
"We're going to be rappers!" Krillin explained.   
  
"Don't call me that Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted. Then he laughed at their costumes. "What is this? Halloween?" Vegeta said between laughs. He laughed until he couldn't breath.  
"Vegeta," Bulma called. Vegeta cleared his throat, then walked away laughing.  
"Anyways, you've got the attitude Goku!" Greg winked at Goku.  
  
"Now that you have the right wardrobe, lets work on the walk," Greg instructed. He started doing this pimp walk, shaking his butt and swinging his arms. He stuck his chest out like a girl..... Goku and Krillin tried it.   
  
"Hey, thats not bad!" Greg complemented.   
  
"Walk like a man...Walk like a man," Vegeta sang in the distance. Then he cracked up again. Krillin glared in his direction.  
"Ok, I think you've got it, Now all we need is the songs, and the moves!" Greg grinned.   
  
"Come back tomorrow, but work on tat attitude and the...walk!" Greg stuck his nose in the air and did the "walk" Goku and Krillin nodded flying away.  
  
"Where have you two been!?!" Chichi shouted.   
  
"We...have become rappers!" Goku smiled.  
  
"RAPPERS? RAPPERS? What the hell? Why would you go and do that?" Chichi shouted.  
"Well....because you told us to get a job?" Krillin said meekly.  
  
"But Rappers!?!?" Chichi asked. She groaned and ran upstairs. Goku and Krillin did the "walk" into the kitchen. Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Tenor were sitting at the table.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Piccolo asked watching Goku.   
"Sup dawg!?!" Goku asked.  
"What is up wit all you cool cats?" Krillin questioned.  
"We, are rappers!" Goku answered.  
"What the hell are rappers?" Piccolo asked. Tenor climbed off of Piccolo's lap and grabbed Goku's big jeans.  
"Whats with these?" He asked. Goten gave a look wondering the same thing. Goten and Tenor were five years old. Tenor was Piccolo's son.....His mother, Serena, was at home.  
  
"Hey! Don't ruin my style!" Goku said stepping back. Running his fingers through his hands.  
"Yeah," Krillin answered. Then Vegeta ran in with a camera.   
"Smile!" Vegeta snickered.  
  
"Go ahead take a picture! How can you resist this?" Goku said striking a pose next to Krillin. The two "rappers" stood like models. Vegeta lowered the camera and looked at Piccolo. Piccolo shrugged shaking his head.   
  
"Man, Serena would crack up if she saw this!" Vegeta muttered. Piccolo nodded.   
  
"Come on, you know you want me," Krillin grinned at Vegeta. Vegeta stepped back. Piccolo picked up Tenor and started backing against the wall.   
  
"HEY!! THAT COULD BE A SONG!" Krillin shouted.  
  
"How can you resist this...you know you want me! I've got to acll Greg!" Krillin sang. He grabbed the phone to call Greg.   
"Who the hell is Greg?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Whoa Vman, Big V! You mean to tell me you have no idea who Greg is?" Goku grinned.  
"Whoa, mondo loser! You've got to have the 'walk' and the attitude to be cool...like us!" Krillin said as the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Greg answered.  
  
"Greg, this is Krillin we have an Idea for a song!" Krillin said. Goku was trying out a new dance. He held his hands in the air and moved his hips and feet. Piccolo raised his eyebrows, and so did Vegeta. Then Goku flipped over and was spinning on his head.  
"So thats why he's so dumb," Vegeta whispered to Piccolo. "Hey Big V! I heard that!" Goku muttered.   
"Don't call me that!!!!" Vegeta shouted. Piccolo snickered.   
  
"Yeah Gman! Dawg what is up wit that laughin?" Goku asked.  
  
"Gman?" Piccolo frowned.  
  
"Yeah, Greenman!?" Goku smiled. Vegeta raised the camera to take a picture.  
  
"Oh Big V, I knew you couldn't resist...this," Goku said running his hands down his hips. Then Goku winked at Vegeta. Vegeta turned and ran as fast as he could with Piccolo following. Gohan hadn't said a word. He just turned and ran.   
  
"Wait up guys!" Gohan shouted.   
  
"No way in hell am I going back there!" Piccolo shouted. "YEAH!" Vegeta yelled.   
  



	2. A New Rap two (this is a sequel!!!!)

A New Rap 2  
  
Authors Note: This is the sequel to "A New Rap," Again, characters from my other story is mentioned.   
  
Vegeta was relaxing on the couch watching the news. He had a cold beer in one hand. He took a large sip.  
  
"Coming up next, an interview with our hit new rappers," The newscaster announced. Vegeta suddenly spit his beer out all over the screen. A picture of the two rappers glowed on the screen. Vegeta ran to the phone.   
  
"What?" Serena asked.   
  
"Get Piccolo on the phone!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Why?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Just do it!" Vegeta groaned pissed at his younger sister.  
  
"PICCOLO!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Damn, that woman can yell!" Vegeta thought.  
  
"Yeah?" Piccolo's deep voice asked.  
  
"Guess what!?! Those two damn rappers really are rappers! Turn on channel 49. They're going to be interviewed," Vegeta explained. Piccolo grabbed the remote from his five year old son, and switched it.   
  
"Welcome back! Here with me is Gdawg and Little K," The newscaster announced. Piccolo's eyes widened. (Gdawg is Goku and Little K is Krillin)  
  
"No shit!" Piccolo shouted.   
  
"Do you guys plan to have any more records?" The newscaster asked.  
  
"Yes we do. Our newest record, "resist this" is our first. But hopefully not our last," Little K answered.   
  
"Damn," Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Who would buy that c.d.?" Piccolo asked. Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"Do you guys mind performing for us? There are some young teens in the audience who would love to hear you!" The newscaster pleaded. Gdawg nodded. Then he got up and pushed play for his c.d.   
  
"Resist this......." He shouted. Then Little K appeared and danced beside Gdawg as he sang. Then Gdawg danced. Then they both sang.  
  
"You know, I hate to admit it....but they're actually good...." Piccolo sighed.  
  
"Yeah," Vegeta answered.   
  
"Thank you!" Gdawg shouted when they were finished. The crowd clapped and cheered loudly.  
  
"We owe all of our success to.......Vman, Big V! I know your watching," Gdawg sniffled. Piccolo fell to the floor laughing.   
  
"I love you man!" Gdawg winked at the camera.  
  
"OH SHIT! Crap, Damn it!" Vegeta shouted. Piccolo cracked up again.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP!" Vegeta shouted. Then the news turned to commercials.   
  
Ding Dong someone rang the doorbell. Vegeta looked out the window.  
  
"Oh shit, look whose here!" Vegeta muttered into the phone.   
  
"Gdawg? Oh come on...Vman...*Cracks up* let em in!" Piccolo muttered. Then he hung the phone up and flew over to Capsule Corp.   
  
"Come on Vegeta, open the door," Piccolo shouted from outside.  
  
"Yeah, ok," Vegeta slowly opened the door.  
  
"Yo! Big V, Vman!" Gdawg shouted hugging Vegeta. Vegeta shot into the corner.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Stay away from me!" He said holding his hands in front of him.   
  
"Relax! Its just the "Rapper attitude", Greg said we have to act gay!" Little K explained.  
  
"So, Sup homie G?" Gdawg asked Piccolo. Piccolo shrugged.  
  
"Do all you cool cats want to come to our concert?" Little K asked. Piccolo and Vegeta sternly shook their heads.   
  
"Awe come on, resist this!" Gdawg shouted doing the 'walk' into the kitchen. He came out with four beers. He handed on to Piccolo, and Little K.   
  
"I saved the special last one for you..." Gdawg winked at Vegeta. Vegeta took the beer, but jumped back.   
  
"Damn it, I thought I told you to stop that!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"It's what rappers do!" Little K sighed shaking his head.   
  
"I don't think that's how rappers act...Maybe Greg is gay?" Piccolo answered. ]  
  
"I'm starved, lets call KFC for some chicken!" Gdawg grinned getting the phone.   
  
"Hello, You have reached KFC, how may I help you?" A female voice asked.  
  
"Yes, how tender are your thighs?" Gdawg asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" The woman asked stunned.   
  
"Yeah, how big are your breasts?" Gdawg asked.   
  
"You jerk!" The woman shouted and hung up.  
  
"Huh?" Gdawg asked. Piccolo and Vegeta were laughing in the corner, and Little K was dancing to their c.d.   
  
"So dawgs, lets dance!" Gdawg said dancing. He flipped over.   
  
"You Little K! Look at these moves!" Gdawg shouted.  
  
"Damn! That can be another rap!" Little K grinned....................  



End file.
